User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 4, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I don't have a lot to report to all y'all this week. It's not that I wasn't busy - far from it - but there wasn't a lot of variety in what took place. I spent the bulk of the week working on the narrative portion of the prologue in Elegy Chapter 2.1. Since it had been a while since I'd worked there in earnest, I decided to kick off the week by reviewing what I'd written so far. It was probably a good thing that I did - I had a point where all the Kilrathi were clenching their fists in understanding (a gesture that comes from False Colors, of course) after already having established that their claws had been extended in anger - the likely result of which would've been a bunch of Cats stabbing themselves with their own claws. After a quick re-write later, I began making some headway on the narrative. I had to look up a few ideas for the part where we see Bloodeye get into a duel with Thrakyaga in order to prove to a stubborn group of Cats that he's as good as he says he is, mainly just looking at what considerations a true swordsman would do in that situation. I may have made Thrakyaga out to be less of a bad-ass than he's supposed to be in that scene, so I'll have to make sure and have him dealing out some substantial beatdowns later on in the campaign narrative. Towards the end of the week I turned some of my attention towards the translation of the epilogue, completing a total of six syntactic reviews before the week was out and beginning work on another one (that would've been finished up except for some questionable grammar of a single sentence - which at this point I'm not certain isn't actually a sentence fragment, so it might need to be re-written). Of the eighteen blocks of text in the epilogue, three have been translated at this point and another seven have yet to see any work; as might be expected, these are the larger text blocks. My Plan for this week is to continue working in Chapter 2.1. I have a plan to split my labor up - I have two working breaks these days (my morning break is reserved for my daily constitutional at this point), so I plan to work on the narrative of the prologue during my lunch break and work on translation during my afternoon break. The lunch break is longer, so it makes sense to do it this way. I also still need to finish up my designs for the Demon's Eye base; that didn't happen this past week like I'd intended. I'm hoping to finish up the syntactic reviews of the epilogue this coming week, assuming I have any kind of luck; should that happen, translation would only require the substitution/creation of Kilrathi words, and should wrap up pretty quickly afterwards. I also haven't made much more progress with Unity3D as yet, though that's simply for lack of trying... Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, April 11th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts